Redeem Yourself
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Back in the time of pirates, demons and humans used to live in peace. That peace was shattered when Kagome, Higurashi was kidnapped by a halfbreed in order to restore his father. InuKag.


_**.: Redeem Yourself:.**_

_written by;Roxfoxy._

_**Rated for mild lanuage, and possible sex scenes**_

_" They'd be back again."_

_The southern man spoke looking over the docks past the horizon seeing a crowd what appeared to their ships that were blazing on fire. Everyone was in a panic; Mothers were desperately carrying their children in their arms, and children and parents screams were heard aloud._

" _**General sir, what's the plan of attack this time?**" The young man spoke with a tone to his voice, that lacked strength and pride. The general just smiled shook his head and took in the last refreshing breath from the waters. _

" _Load up the guns, pistols. Any weapon of any kind. I want every demon decapitated. Their heads clean off their shoulders." The general demanded waving his arm, watching the blow of smoke, and fire rage into one with the wind. _

" _Sir, Hojo," He commanded before the young man could step back to head off to his duties, he turned respectively facing my father._

" _I entrust you to protect my dearest daughter Kagome, with your life. I want to make sure if all doesn't go according to plan, I want you to look after her. General's orders."_

_He spoke seeing the pledge of demons reaching the base of the castle grounds. My father narrowed his eyes at the demon who was standing proudly where their flag stood, watching the demon burn it with desire. The demon could only been seen as a shadow, since the sunlight was blinding a clear view. He could hear his laughter bellow below the town of Hanashi, and for once the general felt fear. _

" _He must be dead. **This is impossible!.** Unless...unless.. that is the son of the devil himself."_

_The demons were growing larger by numbers. My father knew there numbers had doubled since they last crossed paths. He remembered the lord had came as a immigrant, demon who wanted nothing more to taste freedom and have happiness._

The demon had offered protection, and general stubbornly accepted it. As the weeks pasted the demon had turned against everyone. Within that moment the lord had taken my mother prisoner, and sailed out into the ocean.

_In my rage and despair over my mother's disappearance, he had sent out ships to destroy anything of value to the lord, and the demons of the village. He discovered a had a mere glimpse of a demon who stood out from the crowd. A young man that appeared to be half demon. Or a demon that appeared to be half human. My father didn't get a good enough glance from his view, but ordered the men to capture him. With that the lord grew angry.

* * *

_

__

Flashback

" _Get off my island you bastard." _

_The demon commanded. His appearances were unique. Demons eyes were usually a calm colour of a sort, but with my father all he saw was colors of bloodshed in his demonic eyes. His long silvery hair appeared almost white, in the luminous shadow of the moon's light. _

_All my father's men lined off the ship, standing tall with their guns held on the triggers, glaring every demon down that stood in defensive of the Lord. _

" _Thus be a search and rescue mission, you **pitiful demon**. We all entrusted you, even as a demon. We gave you one opportunity and to life and peace, and you brought all of us down. And for that we have yet to repay you,."_

_My father signaled the men to load all the guns. The demons' ears perked all the sound of clicks and clacks seeing their fingers sitting ever so loosely on the trigger. The demons stood watching this event while many of the children were taken into safer grounds._

" _I promise we will not harm you or any of your disgusting race, until you hand over my dear wife. Then we will leave your sad excuse for a town, and head back over the other end of the ocean."_

_

* * *

_

_The demon lord stood there for a moment in silence. His eyes narrowed, and took a gutsy two feet towards my father whose own gun was locked and loaded. The Lord placed his hands over the end of the gun, my father having a clear view of the realistic long demon claws that were known for. The Lord tilted the gun calmly down towards the sand, and cleared his throat._

" _I cannot return your beloved wife." _

_My father struggled bringing the gun forth in a effort to take a cheap shot at him, but failed._

**" **_**Why in the blue blazes can you not!"** _

_My father stood looking into the eyes of the deceiving demon, whose eyes appeared they could pierce the soul of other beings. _

" _Well," The demon cleared his throat, and with a tainted grin grasped his arm tightly. _

_**" You can't bring back the dead."**_

_My father had lost it. Within moments guns and blood painted the island red. Blood of demons, and blood of humans. My father continued battling seeing the Lord who had so much power and strength, suddenly stopped fighting. The Lord placed a fog over as cover, and the rest of the demons fought. My father smiled, following right behind him._

* * *

" _Go back inside. I want you to promise me you'll remain hidden. If you don't, you know the result. The demons and humans will kill you. I've kept you hidden, and you must remain that way.Understood? You are neither kind." He whispered, embracing tightly the small child my father was still interested in. The demon refused, rushing out into the open._

**" **_**I'm not staying inside!"** He snapped back, with the attitude heavily craved into his face. " I** want to fight back! I want to tear those bastards apart just like you do!" **_

_He leaned in turning his head over his shoulder, his ears in alert of usual sounds in the background. _

" _Watch your language," He sternly glared at him, and brought his lip to his ears. " If I don't come back, I want you to leave this island. Remember you are a** half breed**. You are **welcome with neither**. Promise me."_

_The young demon had tears running down his face, and within that moment my father and his men shotrounds at the Lord, causing him to fall directly to the ground. It was then my father tried running after the unique demon boy he had spotted, and whom the devil himself tried to protect._

_My father had lost sight of the unique demon, turned back towards the crowd fifteen men who were roping and positioning the demon into the ship._

* * *

" _Sir, do you want to take a look at our catch?"_

_The young blonde men laughed staring down at his gutsy demonic demon who raged so many wars and bloodshed. He slaughtered humans of any kind with his own claws, and most of us came no where close of even making a wound in his body. _

_They all stared down at the deck floor. The silvery haired demon covered in a pool of his own blood, with his eyes wide open._

" _I must say men, we did ourselves proud. It was a mistake to allow these demons years ago to walk, and share the same land our women and children do. I believe this demon deserves something special in his death," He paused taking a swig of some beer. _

**" _To be hung with a sign, that speaks loud and clear, that any kinds of demons are not welcome to are land. If they step foot they will all be slaughtered."_**

_The men cheered with delight, sailing there ship in a certain area in the waters to prove their point. Without a care they hung the demon by the neck, with the blood still fresh and moist placing it where everyone could see this display. Even the demon was still left dead, with its eyes wide open._

_It was then my father took no demons amongst his lands. It was proven to him once a demon betrayed him, none were allowed to in the same area. My father realized there were more demons then ever, but that didn't scare him the least. The fact another demon, was already attacking and too soon. He laughed, and within targeting the strong demon he disappeared without a trace_

_

* * *

_

_**End Of flashback**_

**" _Men, find that demon Now!"_**

_My father bellowed knowing this demon had great tactics, and great strength. All that could be seen from the demon in the blazing sunlight was strands of silver- like white hair following through the air, and the eerie way his laugh echoed throughout the crowds. _

" _Yes, sir. Dead or alive?" _

_The men asked while screams and bloodshed was growing rapidly below. _

_My father smacked his hand down narrowing his eyes what seemed to be a clear shot of the devil himself._

" _Bring him back, alive. He isn't getting off that easily. Make sure he **suffers**." _


End file.
